The Life and Time's of Alucard RoseBlood!
by Jasonfailla
Summary: This is Just a story of a long History of a Vampire Male named Alucard RoseBlood.


Chapter 1

The Beginning.

Alucard would be sitting at his desk as he would begin writing: My name is Jason Dellucci, It is the year 2017. I am with a wonderful woman named Davina. I am writing the Chronicles of my life so that my kids will know who I really am when I am long dead and gone. So where to begin? Is the Beginning.

I go by many names throughout my long life. Ameretat, Baal, and now Alucard. But why you may ask? Well, Like I said I must start from the Beginning. My first name was Archangel Ameretat. Yes I was Created when time began as an Archangel. I was tasked with the job to Protect The Immortality of Humanity. I would watch over Lillith and Adam, At the Beginning. I watched as Lillith would rebel against God and Adam. She felt that by feeding, or making Love to Adam was a form of worshiping the man. Even though Adam would sit there and worship her with Unconditional Love, she felt she was above that. God had her Kicked out of the Garden of Eden. So I watched God try again. He would put Adam into a deep sleep as he would take a rib and create a woman, which he would name Eve, She loved Adam as she was one with him. She loved him, fed him took great care of him, Till one day, She broke the only rule God put into place. And that was to eat from the Tree of Good and Bad.

Now, right before that happened, Another Archangel had approached me when I was Ameretat, and would start Bad-mouthing God. About how he loved those monkey's, as he called them, more than his own Beautiful Creations. The Angels and the Archangels. How it greatly Angered him. To me at the time it seemed he was more out of Jealousy than it was Anger. As he went on about the Monkeys on earth, to which the Archangel called the humans, He would get more and more jealous and angry. He then stopped talking and looked at me.

Satan: What do you think Ame?

Ameretat: About what?

Satan: About this whole thing dealing with God Loving the Monkeys down there more than us?

I would sit there and start thinking over everything that He had said, the scary thing was he made sense, with everything he had said. I sat there and nodded my head slowly in thought as I responded.

Ameretat: I think you are correct in your argument on this matter.

Satan eyes would start glowing, as he smiles.

Satan: Watch this!

I watched as Satan would fly down to earth and would take the form of a snake. He would slither up into the Tree of Good and Bad and wait till eve was close enough. Satan then seduces Eve into eating from the fruit and disobeying God's one and only rule. But to satan it got even better when eve got Adam to eat from the fruit as well. So I watched as God Punished Adam and Eve by kicking them out of the Garden of Eden, and posting two angelic Guards there with a swirling flaming sword to make sure no one ever enters or finds the Garden of Eden ever again. I thought this was a little harsh, as I approached satan and told him that I will take his side on whatever he does. Satan had gotten a huge following of angels as they tried to revolt against God, which resulted in all of us Losing the Battle and getting kicked out of Heaven.

We made our Home on earth. Satan went and took leadership, and made me one of the seven Generals. He renamed me Baal. I was The Archdemon of Wrath. I fought satans battles for him, calling down my own wrath on anyone who opposed satan. Over time though, I slowly started to feel that we had lost sight of what we had fought and been kicked out of Heaven. I started noticing how we were in the business of souls. It seemed like everywhere I looked, I noticed how we would trap people into selling their souls, as well as evil seemed to be spreading more into the world. I decided to confront Satan. I approached him as he was sitting on his throne made of human bones.

Baal: We need to talk!

Satan: first you bow to me, then I will talk to you.

Noticing the Arrogance of satan even more so now. I would get very angry and walked towards him standing right in front of him, I would start to speak but I did not bow.

Baal: I said we needed to talk you smug, arrogant son of a bitch. You have no right to be sitting there acting like you are a God. You are nothing but a low self-appointed God that is acting like a spoiled rotten child.

Satan stands up as his eyes would glow a deep red. Slowly pulling his sword of flames and closing what little distance there was between us.

Satan: How fucking Dare you talk to me like that. I AM A GOD! And they all worship me. So bow down to me or DIE!

Baal: I will never bow down to you, NEVER!

I pull my sword as satan would lunge at me striking downward at me, my sword would go up and block the blow as you could hear, steel meeting steel ringing throughout all of hell. I knocked him back as I then turn and ran, for I even knew satan was way more powerful than me. Satan would send all of hell after me, to try and stop my escape. But, I barely escaped as I hid on the surface of earth in a human body that I had possessed. It had been two weeks that I was in hiding, when I heard of a man walking the earth who could cast out demons, and heal people. I thought "Nothing but parlor tricks". But, one day I hear about how he raised a man from the dead named Lazarus. Now, this peaked my curiosity as That was no sleight of the hand parlor trick. So, I came out of hiding and would, travel to where this man was at. It took me 2 weeks to finally catch up to him. As this man, would travel quite a bit, going from city to city, as well as I had to fight a couple of demons that had recognized me.

When I approached the town where he was on a mountain side teaching, what seemed like thousands of people. I was amazed as I sat there amid the crowds. What was interesting and scary at first I watched as he would cast demons out from amongst the people. But, when he approached to where I was sitting, he looked at me and smiled as if he knew what was really going on. He would hand me some bread and a fish, and softly nod to me. He would then keep walking as he handed out food, which seemed abundant, and teach the people. I listened carefully to every word he said. I realized who he was and realized that he recognized me. I really listened, when he was teaching about "Being Reborn".

I would sit there enthralled on every word until I realized that it was getting dark and Jesus would tell everyone to return to their homes and sleep. I didn't though, I waited till it was even darker and would approach the camp where Jesus and the apostles would be sleeping. I stopped at the edge of camp afraid as I had an idea and wished to talk to Jesus himself. They had sensed me there and drew their short swords as they would yell.

Apostle: Come forward NOW!

As I heard the command, My feet seemed to take over and step into the light of their campfire. I would then stop as Jesus stepped forward. A soft smile on his face as he places his hand on their swords and push them down.

Jesus: It is ok. He is no threat.

The Apostles would sheath their swords sitting back down by the campfire, but still keeping an eye on him. Jesus gestured to me to follow him to the second campfire and sit with him.

Jesus: Come Ame, let us talk! I can tell you have something on your mind.

Baal: I do Milord, wish to speak with you.

I approached the campfire and sat down on the log that was being used as a seat. I went into a whole long explanation of everything I have done, and what I wanted so badly.

Baal: Milord, I wish so badly to seek forgiveness, for all my sins and to return home to Heaven.

I would go quiet, as I waited for him to respond. Jesus would look at me with a soft smile still, But, Sadness in his eyes, as he spoke.

Jesus: Ame, I do forgive you and so does my Father. But, you know you cannot ever return back to heaven. My Father has already spoken and has deemed it so. I am truly sorry. But know that from this point on you have a clean slate.

I started to cry. I remember the weight being lifted, and happiness Because I was forgiven for my past atrocities. But, felt sad, Because of not being able to return to my beloved home. I would kneel down and kiss Jesus hand and look up like a child who loved his own parents

Baal: Thank you so much for your Forgiveness

I stood up, and bowed, then turned towards the Darkness as I would walk away. Not another word said to them. A couple months later I had heard he had been crucified, and had died. I wept for him, till I heard he had risen three days later. My heart rejoiced, as somehow, I knew that satan had lost the power over Death. Meanwhile I digress. When I left them that night, I started roaming around the earth, when I came up with an idea. I thought to myself "I would be reborn". I thought to myself "That sounds crazy, how would I get reborn? And would it work?" I pondered over this thought, as three days later, it hit me. I need to find a pregnant woman. I will be reborn through her baby. So I started wandering the Earth. Went far and wide, traveled to all the city's, till, I ended up in Rome.

This was at its time a Beautiful city. I remember as I was approaching one of the many gates of Rome, I had to step aside as the Roman military was leaving. I was in awe, at the uniforms. The armor they carried. It was Amazing. I noticed the General that was leading them. He had looked right at me as he rode by. A smirk on his lips, almost as if he knew what I was. I did however sense something very different about him. I could see he was not human. He had the look, and features of a human. But there was power inside of him. An unearthly energy. But, it wasn't dark or light energy. After they passed, I walked through the gate and started walking around this massive city. I went to one of the closest inns and rented room and board for a week. That first night as I lay in my bed I would go back to thinking about the energy I sensed off that General.

I could not understand how such a person had such power radiating from him, so much so i was surprised no one else noticed. He had a Dominance about him that you could tell when he entered the room, he did not have to say anything but all eyes would look towards him and pay attention. I fell asleep thinking that I need to find out who he is and why he held such power. was he possessed by one of satan's minions or was it a natural power. I awoke the next morning and would start looking around Rome, checking out the markets, the temples, and listening to the gossip among the peoples lips. they were talking about the war against sparta that was going on and kept mentioning a general. by the name of General RoseBlood. How he was leading the campaign against sparta.

The more I listened the more I became curious as to who this general was as well. then I heard he had left yesterday with Reinforcements as the battle was raging against sparta. they were saying how he respected the spartans and would not ever let anyone in his ranks talk ill or disrespect the spartans.

Alucard would notice a huge Building right in the middle of Rome. They called it the coliseum, where games would be played. he wondered what type of games they were talking about as he made his way to the huge building and entered. as he would find a seat, and would watch the "games" as the people of Rome would call it, he became somewhat sick to his stomach. he noticed how Bloodthirsty mankind was at these games. deciding the fate if the loser would win or die. if they chose death which was almost always, it would be a dishonorable death and gruesome as well. he left the coliseum disgusted as he would decide to find out more about this General and who he could be. As he was asking questions and trying to find out maybe, where he lived, he noticed two people following him as he would duck down an alleyway and leave the body he was possessing. he would watch them as they found the lifeless body and look confused. he decided to stay in his corporeal form as he would then leave them and finally find out that the general's wife was having a baby.

He made his way over to where he found they lived. he noticed how big their home was and also noticed the many slaves, and servants that he had keeping the ground's clean, and well manicured, and the huge home clean. He would think to himself "This man definitely is well known here in Rome" He would find out in due time how these words he thought rang more truer then he could have ever imagined.

He knew now more than ever that this was who he wanted to be reborn through…..

.


End file.
